


WRITED LOVE

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Tsukishima owns a bookstore, Kuroo is an author of a mediocre highland-romance novel which is somehow well received and has a reading in Tsukishima's bookstore
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	WRITED LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20

When Akaashi's recommended author walked through the library door, Tsukki began to regret all of his life decisions.

All started one day when Tsukki was in his office. He checked different emails and among them was one from his friend akaashi. In the email he talks about making a collaboration and taking an author to his library for different events, Tsukki accepted.

In a few days along with the book order, a box with the novels arrived for their next event. Tsukishima, being the owner of the bookstore, was in charge of check that everything was in order. While he was opening that extra box one of his workers looked out to see what the extra order was due.

"My mother told me about this novel" he says.

"Well let's see how it is" Tsukki took one of the books.

After that, he ordered that they prepare a shelf exclusively for it and place the advertising that was inside the boxes outside the store.

“Lame” It was the first thing he said when he finished that book.

It only took Kei a few hours to read the book. The blond had always been a great book-eater. The genre of the book was not Tsukishima's favorite at all but he knew it could attract a lot of clientele.

The first event to happen in the bookstore would be a book signing to publicize the reading that would happen in a few more weeks.

Tsukishima was desperate, folded his arms waiting for the author to appear. When he did, he had a wide lopsided smile and apologized by placing his hand behind his neck. Kei knew immediately that he would not get along with that person.

"I am Kuroo Tetsurou, it’s a pleasure to work with you today"

Everything about Kuroo was wrong, from his pillow hair, to the way he wore that suit.

"At least put your tie on, well." Tsukki might have lost his temper but not knowing how to be.

“Oya, oya, oya? Who are you?” Kuroo asked.

“I’m Tsukishima, the owner”

“Okay Tsukki-kun, put my tie well” 

The blonde clicked his tongue and with what little patience he had left he replaced his tie.

"It's fun to tease you" Kuroo commented.

Kei tightened the tie and separated from the brunette.

“Gross” As the blonde made his way to his office, he could hear the thunderous smile of his guest.

The workers knew that at some point their boss would calm down so they decided to attend to the author.

The event ended well, everyone was happy to have received Kuroo's signature.

While the workers were picking up with the closing of the store, the brunette with one of his books in hand scurried towards Tsukishima's office.

"Mr. busy, don't you want me to sign my spectacular book? My signature may be special to you”

“I pass” Was what Tsukishima said.

“eeeh?! Why?”

“I am not interested in your book and I am not as easy to captivate as the persons that came today” Annoyance, was what Kuroo felt.

“I see... I'll come every day until you let me sign this book”

“Good luck” At that moment Tsukishima thought that the brunette was lying.

But no, actually Kuroo showed up every day. And every day he managed to unhinge Tsukki.

The brunette used the excuse of wanting to know the sale of his copies to go visit Kei, although most of the time he was cut off. The blonde claimed that he used his editor for it but Kuroo refused.

Kei couldn't find the author more annoying. He also occupied his space using the most typical phrases from his own book to conquer him. He didn't know how but Kuroo had earned the empathy of his workers to the point that he brought him his favorite sweets. The blonde's patience was about to overflow.

During those weeks, Akaashi's phone burned because of calls from his friend Tsukishima complaining about Kuroo. Although the blonde expected clear apologies, what he received were more than accusations.

"If he bothers you so much why don't you just kick him out?" It was one of the last things his friend said to him.

And he was right, on the one hand he thought he was just being polite by his contract but then he couldn't find an answer and that bothered him. Akaashi really knew too much about Kei, more than himself.

The calls between the two friends continued to happen, one was the previous afternoon from the lecture day. The blonde asked his friend to bring Kuroo back on time. Tsukki could hear Akaashi's smile after promising that he would do his best to make it happen.

Finally the morning came, that day they had agreed to open earlier for employees to prepare the store. The place had a small corner in which there was a small platform and some seats available. All of that was in order by the time Akaashi and Kuroo arrived. Tsukki was infinitely grateful to his friend but he was surprised.

"He wanted to arrive earlier" The blond raised an eyebrow.

“He really is attentive to his followers” Kei only accompanied that phrase with a noise of surprise.

The store was filling little by little, as Tsukishima had few dependents, he was in charge of sitting, while Kuroo was on the stage. He was placing the microphone well.

The reading had already started, Kuroo's annoying voice had taken a back seat. His voice was deep and had really managed to capture his attention and heart, during those long hours of reading he had the feeling that that book was totally different, maybe the time had come to let Kuroo dedicate the novel.


End file.
